


Baby Steps

by yotsubanoclover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: After Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, POV 707 | Luciel Choi, POV Saeran Choi, POV Third Person, Ray route, Saeran Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yotsubanoclover/pseuds/yotsubanoclover
Summary: [Post-Ray Route] Saeran and Saeyoung finally meet again. Yet, it was as if an invisible wall stood between them.





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for Saeran Week day 6 - Forgiveness, After endings

Their first meeting was awkward.

For a few minutes, both of them stood frozen, unable to even utter a word of greeting; Saeyoung took the first initiative - his voice was clear, yet somehow hesitant.

“Hey… Saeran.”

Silence.

The older’s lips curved a small smile.  _It’s okay_ , his face seemed to say,  _I expected this much._ It was as if an invisible wall stood between them - it could be distance, time, misunderstandings, or perhaps even all three of them, if not more. Saeyoung very much understood this; it must be a lot to take in for Saeran, more than it was for him.

So he waited.

“…Hey.”

Saeyoung’s face lit up, his smile widening. It was only a one-word greeting, and Saeran’s voice was close to a whisper. Still, he heard it clearly, and he took it as a sign that he could take another step. So, that was exactly what he did - he took one step forward, another when his brother’s face showed no annoyance, and another when Saeran didn’t back away.

Awkwardly, he raised his arms and started to embrace his younger twin - he moved carefully, watching for reactions. Saeran’s body was stiff, and he tensed up at Saeyoung’s touch, but he didn’t flinch or seem bothered - yet another welcoming sign. It took everything inside Saeyoung not to scream out of joy and just give Saeran the tightest hug he could ever give - to make up for all the years.

Still, he proceeded slowly.

Saeran didn’t have to return his hug - his twin’s arms could just stay there at his sides for as long as he wanted to, as long as he let Saeyoung hug him like this. Just for a few seconds. For now, that alone was enough for Saeyoung; he couldn’t possibly ask for anything more. Not yet.

After all, Saeyoung expected Saeran to run away as soon as they saw each other… but instead he stayed.

He expected silence… but Saeran returned his greeting.

He expected to be pushed away… but instead he got to hug the only person he truly ever loved in this world.

Saeyoung was close to tears.  _What more could I ask?_

But suddenly, he could feel Saeran starting to move his arms. Saeyoung didn’t dare to hope; his brother could very well do it to push him away - well, he had nothing to lose, anyway - Saeran had given him more than he deserved. Much, much more. So Saeyoung reminded himself, again and again, that he shouldn’t be selfish. It would surely take some time, which he would gladly give.

So when Saeran’s arms ended up hugging him back, he was,  _quite literally_ , in tears.

“Sae…ran?”

Saeyoung’s voice was not the only one breaking. “Don’t cry…  _idiot_.”


End file.
